Nuju
|-|Toa Metru= |-|Toa Hordika= |-|Turaga= Summary Toa Nuju is a member of the Toa Metru (briefly the Toa Hordika), and a former Scholar. After he fulfilled his destiny, he became the Turaga of Ice. Nuju is highly analtical and always looks to the future. Shortly before becoming a Turaga, he learned the language of flying Rahi and began speaking almost exclusively in that language. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa / Turaga Nuju Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 1,001 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Metru / Hordika of Ice / Turaga of Ice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Enhanced Senses, Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Nuju can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Limited Summoning and Sound Manipulation with Hordika Teeth (Can rub them together to create an ultrasonic hum that summons flying Rahi), Telekinesis with Matatu, Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Metru, Nuju wielded a pair of Crystal Spikes. As a Toa Hordika, he wielded a pair of Hordika Teeth, Rhotuka Launcher and a Combat Staff. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Nuju possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Matatu, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Metru and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Nuju to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. His mask is further equipped with telescopic lenses to enhance his vision. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Nuju to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Nuju to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Nuju can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Nuju can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Nuju's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Nuju Hordika can use his Rhotuka Launcher to channel his control over ice. Intelligence: Nuju is skilled, experienced, cunning, and highly analytical. He always looks to the future. Weaknesses: Nuju is weakened without his Kanohi. As a Toa Hordika, Nuju can only utilize his elemental power through his Rhotuka, loses access to his Kanohi, and becomes short-tempered and impulsive. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Note: The statistics on this profile refer to Nuju's power as a Toa, not a Turaga. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Ice: Nuju is a Toa of Ice, and can thus manipulate ice, cold, and snow. He can whip up blizzards with ease, freeze lakes and his opponents, absorb ice and snow, and freeze even the moisture in the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6